


An Innocent Question

by moo534



Series: The Chain [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Pureblood Culture, Ron Weasley Bashing, Time Travel, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo534/pseuds/moo534
Summary: Young Sirius asks Hermione a (not so) innocent question about something he heard at Hogwarts, to answer she must reveal a part of her past.





	An Innocent Question

V

“What’s anal sex?” Sirius questioned Hermione, young naivety showed in his question but Hermione was always willing to answer the 11-year-old questions.

“It’s hard to explain, a woman has two holes down below which can be used for sex,” Hermione awkwardly patted the sofa for Sirius to sit next to her, his face started lighting up when he realised his question would be answered, “One hole is called the vagina, it’s commonly used and can also lead to a woman becoming pregnant, but that needs a whole new explanation. Anal sex is when a woman’s or man’s hole used for pooing, it’s also known as an anus, is used instead of a women’s vagina. Does that make sense?”

No matter the awkwardness of the conversation, Hermione tried her best to remain looking at the 11-year-old, this allowed her to watch the furrowing brows develop on the young one’s face before he nodded seeming to be pleased with himself.

“What is it like, isn’t the hole too small, wouldn’t it be dirty, isn’t it painful?” Sirius nodded eagerly to his own questions, Hermione couldn’t help but smile at his infectious grin, she remained patient with his string of question before realising she would have to speak about her own experience for him to understand.

“Well, you can use a simple cleaning charm to clean an anus although the movement of your wand changes ever so slightly,” Hermione hoped her simple explanations were helping in his understanding and by Sirius’s eager nodding it seemed to be sufficing, “The anus is a muscle and like any muscle it can be stretched to fit anything inside, if not done correctly it can hurt, bleeding during anal sex is actually quite common. Sirius, I ask only this of you, if any partner you take says no then please respect those wishes.”

They held each other’s hands, both with serious expression upon their face, although an onlooker wouldn’t see the hidden confusion and befuddlement on the young pureblood’s face, as if the idea of ignoring a potential partner’s wishes was not possible. Slowly they released each other’s hands, Sirius gave a wide cheeky grin and Hermione returned it with one of her own.

“Thank you,” Sirius grabbed Hermione into a tight hug and ran off shouting for his younger brother before she could even wrap her arms around him. She chuckled and smiled before standing with a dignified poise, light-footed in her steps to return her book to its correct place in the Grimmauld Place library.

“What an enthralling conversation,” A deep warm voice blew into Hermione’s neck, his chuckles created a rumbling in his chest that Hermione could feel on her back, goosebumps rose higher along her skin as he pushed his body against hers, “I dare say you answered his questions from experience.”

“Orion, could you kindly step back, you’re pushing me into the bookcase,” Hermione grunted, Lord Black gracefully stepped back a step but dragged Hermione with him, his hand that had barricaded her against the bookcase had snaked around her waist. She signed at his stubbornness and knew that Orion would not free her until she confirmed his suspicions, “Yes, I have done anal sex before.”

The growl ripped out of Orion’s throat, his arm tightening around her waist, fists clenching on her hip and cane, “Oh, is that so. I assume with that Weasley? “

Hermione rushed to calm him, the Black family’s magic leaking from Orion was thickening the air around them, “Yes, it was with Ron, but it was only twice we tried. Ron may have enjoyed it, but I didn’t. He may have not been the best boyfriend but it was the one thing I could trust him with, he was satisfied with normal sex so Ron never forced me to do anal again.”

Orion spun Hermione to face him, his furrowed brows looked so like his son’s, it amazed Hermione to see the man behind the pureblood mask. She would have had taken more time to memorise it, if she could. Orion replaced his pureblood mask of indifference and pulled the witch off her feet, she scrambled in his arms but her scepticism was ignored, his long strides covering the distance to the master bedroom in mere moments.

“I don’t like how that Weasley’s taint still remains on your body, you belong to me,” Orion snarled his words, as if Hermione would become ill if any connection remained from her previous lover, “We must remove his taint.”

Depositing Hermione on the bed, he made quick work of her silky robes, each layer banished with a simple wave of his wand. Hermione leaned up to kiss Orion, the shy peck was responded to fiercely, lips and tongue swallowed up into the Lord’s mouth. His lips danced over her skin, moving from her lips to suck, and nip at her neck, they danced further down her body to kiss unblemished collarbones. His tongue followed the curve of her breasts, kissing the small mole that lay on the underside of her breast before he started to take her nipple into his mouth, twisting the other delicately with his fingers.

Hermione’s wanton moans grew louder the more Orion’s tongue flicked and twirled her nipples, she could feel her own wetness trickling onto her thighs, if Hermione could find the power to open her eyes she would have seen how the trickling almost caressed Orion’s confined erection. He slowly worked his fingers into her, covering them in her sticky sweetness and pumped them, his thumb remained outside to roll her clitoris. Orion chuckled at the large squeak that was released from Hermione, he much preferred the loud wanton and shameless noises being produced compared to her embarrassed silence the first time he claimed Hermione. Hermione could feel her orgasm building up almost like an insistent pressure, prying her eyes open she could tell by Orion’s grin that he also knew, with one more powerful pump and Orion’s mouth capturing Hermione’s once again; she became undone. Her delighted screams were swallowed, and Orion’s hand felt the tight grip remain for some time before slowly pulling out.

“You know what I want, my love, are you willing?” Orion whispered in her ear, his clean hand coming up to caress her face.

“I can try,” Hermione panted out, her face was as flushed as the Gryffindor poster that hung on Sirius’ bedroom wall, “I don’t think I can do it if the pain is the same.”

Orion scoffed at the notion, grabbing his wand to clean his hand and rid him of his own clothes, “I am nothing like that Weasley. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” She answered unwavering, “I trust you with my life.”

“Good, that’s how it should be, my dearest wife.” Orion helped Hermione to reposition herself on to her hands and knees, she was rather insistent that she would be able to stay in the position instead of laying on her stomach, Orion still pushed pillows underneath as a precaution, “Are you familiar with all the steps?”

Hermione nodded as Orion gathered some scented oil from a jar on the bedside table, the oil itself appeared to be in the shape of a small sphere and no bigger than the size of a pearl. He took three oil sphere’s and pushed each into Hermione’s anus. He allowed her to adjust each time, before finally bringing his wand directly in line with her entrance to release the oil from its solid shape. She quivered as she felt the cold liquid move, even forming a bubble at her entrance which popped with a noise that sounded as if Hermione had farted, her blush became even more pronounced as it encased her whole body. Orion watched Hermione slowly cave into her own embarrassment, he quietly sighed at the destruction the boy Ron Weasley had caused to his wife, no matter the case Orion would see to it that Weasley would be completely replaced with himself in Hermione’s mind.

“Hermione, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you have my heart as I have yours. Have faith in yourself, and have faith in me,” Orion made sure Hermione was looking at him as he spoke, he would do all that he could to reassure her, “I’ll be cleaning you now, to do that I need to stick my whole wand in, are you still comfortable?”

“I thought – I mean Ron barely put the tip of his wand in?” Hermione mumbled out, never had Ron been so reassuring as Orion was, she craned her neck round further to fully see Orion but the Lord was seething. She was startled to see such am expression on the pureblood’s face, she assumed something was wrong with how she did it with Ron, it was the only conclusion she could come to.

“Sorry, my love, I did not mean to scare you,” Orion rubbed her back and brought her in for a kiss, the quiet moan was music to his ears, “That Weasley boy angers me with his stupidity each time, no wonder why you were in pain. A wand is not used only to clean the receiver but the magic it emits also acts as a muscle relaxant. There is a book in the library specifically about anal sex, I’d like to show you afterwards.”

Hermione was surprised at this new knowledge, magical books to do with sex were hard to come by, she had never once seen a book dedicated to anal sex before. Her eye lighted up in wonder, what potentially new information could the book hold. Orion smiled at his wife’s expression, shaking his head he questioned, not for the first time, how his wife never made it into Ravenclaw.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Orion asked Hermione, she gave a sharp nod but her breathing said otherwise, “Relax. We’re not going to do anything you don’t want to.”

Orion picked his wand up off the bed, rubbing Hermione’s trembling back, the thin tip of wand slowly entered her. He eased the wand in slowly, the girth slowly increasing as her anus swallowed up more of his wand, Orion knew his wand was quite long and could only hope that Hermione’s trembling but stubborn arms could hold out.

“It’s in, my dear. _Tergeo_.” Orion’s finger rested on the base of his wand, after the cleaning charm was said he pushed the remaining handle of his wand inside, he could already feel the once tense muscle lax as he pushed the wand further inside. He watched fascinated as base of his wand stretched Hermione’s sphincter and refused to go in any deeper. Rubbing Hermione’s back, Orion realised just how much she had relaxed as a result of his magic, “Are you familiar with what to do next?”

Hermione shook her head, this had never happened before, she had never felt this overwhelming warmth flood through her before. She could feel Orion’s wand inside but didn’t realise it was necessary for the handle to be pushed inside as well, “I don’t know, it was never like this before, it’s so warm.”

“I need you to squat for me, my love.” Orion helped move her into a squatting position, moving her hands onto the mahogany headboard, she balanced on her toes with her anus facing toward Orion. He watched Hermione rub her stomach for a short while, Orion could see the small swell his magic had created and was rather pleased with the result, “You’re going to push my wand out now.”

Hermione startled from the rubbing of her stomach, she couldn’t see this as being anything other than embarrassing, but remembering what Orion said earlier she tried to relax and remember that this wasn’t Ron. Orion would never embarrass her. She held on tightly to the Victorian headboard and pushed, she kept trying but she couldn’t get it to move. As time quickly passed, the swell of her stomach increased. Hermione’s worries were developed more quickly than her stomach did, a look behind showed an unconcerned Orion, he gently rubbed her stomach but did nothing more to help.

“Orion, I don’t think I can get it out,” Hermione whispered under her breath, but Orion looked at her sharply when he realised what she said.

“This may be unconventional and feel intrusive but it’s the only other way to get my wand out,” Hermione was aggressively nodding her head to what Orion was saying, her stomach had expanded to look as if she was in the 2nd trimester of pregnancy, she needed him to talk less and act more.

Seeing her desperation, Orion twisted one finger into her small oiled hole where it sat alongside his wand, he started on his next finger but it was a tight fit. Hermione was still in a squatting position as Orion worked his fingers in, when the second finger entered she could feel the sharp sting of being stretched, she tried to adjust to his fingers but it was difficult as Orion kept splaying them in an attempt to grab his wand.

Orion realised rather quickly he wouldn’t be able to grasp his wand with only two fingers, slowly inserting a third, he could only hope Hermione was prepared for the stretch. Albeit a different feeling from what she was used to, Hermione steadily relaxed into Orion’s touch, the stretch stung more than the previous finger however she was becoming increasingly more comfortable with the stretch. With three fingers Orion could confidently hold his wand without worries it would slip back in, he slowly pulled the wand out by its handle and loved how the throaty moan Hermione released dragged out as Orion continued to pull his wand out. Orion stopped pulling his wand out quite abruptly and left the tip in.

“My love, once I pull my wand out all my magic built up inside you will be released, it’s rare for this to happen normally. It requires not only powerful magic but also compatible magic, I don’t know how the release will feel as many refuse to document it, do you think you’re ready?” Orion was holding on to pureblood restraint, her sloppy stretched hole was barely hanging on to the tip of his wand, if he wasn’t careful his wand could easily slip out.

“Yes, I’m ready,” Hermione moaned out, as soon as Orion pulled the tip out she was enveloped by euphoria, the release of his magic was incredible and couldn’t help the surprise that also came as she orgasmed for first time during anal. Hermione collapsed to her hands and knees before rolling on to her side, she looked like a sinful goddess to Orion, hair splayed out in a halo and oil drizzled down her legs. Her sphincter opened and closed in time with her panting for air, Orion became entranced with its movement, dropping his wand on the bedside table he began to circle the entrancing hole with his finger.

A shiver ripple through Hermione, she could feel grazing against her hole before three fingers were pushed in, her moan was uncontained as Orion’s fingers spread her out. Orion spread Hermione’s hole and fed more oil sphere’s inside, using his fingers to keep her hole open, he watched as the oil changed from a solid appearance to its natural liquid form.

“Do you think you can take me?” Orion murmured in Hermione’s ear, his husky voice thick with lust, he knew if he was refused then considerable time would have to be spent in the shower but he was answered by moans and hips thrusting intentionally against his erection, “As my lady commands.”

Orion lined his cock up with her anus and pushed, as they fully connected their magic resonated just as it always did, a loud moan sounded from Hermione while Orion grunted and gritted his teeth in an attempt to remain in control of his body. The warm heat was heavenly however Orion was trying to not be ruthless with Hermione, she was a gift from the old gods after all. Nonetheless, if Hermione kept moving and continue creating friction, Orion didn’t know if his control would hold for much longer.

“Move. Please move.” Hermione sobbed, she desperately wanted to be debauched, and if teasing Orion is what it took to get what she wanted than she would willingly push him over the edge.

Orion growled and started thrusting with such power that he was forcing them further up the bed, he flipped Hermione over onto her stomach and started pounding, her words was all the sign he need to know that she was ready. Orion loved watching the sight of her hole move with his thrusts, as he pulled out her sphincter would cling to his cock, yet he knew there would be another time to admire her anus. Instead, Orion focused upon fully claiming Hermione as his, her moans were becoming sinful to his ears and couldn’t help but pound harder.

Hermione could feel the power behind every thrust and she craved for more, it was so overwhelming that she didn’t know if she could be whole again afterwards. She tried to rock upwards to meet each thrust but found it difficult when pinned to the bed being pounded into, it was then she realised they would have to do this again, but next time they would have to experiment with different positions.

They both could feel their orgasms catching up to them, Hermione was the first to break the stalemate, her walls tightened and quivered as she felt a burst in her be released. Orion knew he would not hold out much longer as her walls constricted, his own release came sharply upon him and Orion made sure to coat her walls with his seed.

“Mine.” Orion grumbled and collapsed on top of her, he took great pleasure in knowing that she was fully his now, soon all the dirty taint the Weasley boy left on his wife would be removed from her mind.

“Yours. Orion, you’ll need to pull out soon,” Hermione reminded the Lord, he grumbled about seed leaking out if he removed himself but he respected her wishes and pulled out, with a roll of her eyes Hermione turned on to her back to face Orion, “If it makes you feel better then you can leave your cum in me.”

Orion was elated at the offer, he grabbed his wand, whispering a cleaning spell over the wand and their bodies but went to great lengths to not remove his cum from inside her. He pulled the duvet cover over Hermione and himself, laying on his back he watched Hermione nestle into the crook of his neck with a sincere smile.

“Are you making a baby?”

Both adults snapped their heads to the doorway, Sirius stood with a proud grin looking extremely pleased with himself, Regulus stood behind Sirius trying to pull the elder brother away but a curious expression took over his face at the question.

“Can we have a sister?” Regulus meekly questioned from behind his brother, Sirius gave him a thump’s up, he approved of his brother’s choice, Sirius wanted a sister just like Andromeda.

 “We didn’t have any plans for children,” Orion drawled with a grin like Sirius’, “But we can have one if you boys want one. “

“Orion!” Hermione exclaimed, they had never talked about having children as both were content with only Sirius and Regulus, “You’re going on 40 years old, we can’t- “

The cheers that sounded from the two kids drowned her out and Orion’s grin only grew wider at the joyful noises emitting from the kids, he looked down at Hermione and saw her defeated expression as she watched them jump up and down.

“We have plenty of practice,” Orion’s voice ghosted over Hermione’s ear, “Let’s make our own. Two more children seem like a good target… For now.”

“Bloody Blacks,” Hermione mumbled, “Always getting their way.”

“Always.”


End file.
